Derpythetrol13
Derpythetrol13 is Derpythetroll16's friend/cousin. His name is based off of Derpythetroll16. He was created in 4/8/15. He met Derpythetroll16 in person. Like Freddy8561 he also likes Rarity due to his avatar and the guy who played him has a Rarity toy.He also needs Derpythetroll16's help. He and derpythetroll16 usually do stuff together. For example he helped derpythetroll16 fight zombies along with Freddy8561 at Derpythetroll16's place. He likes Fruit gushers and so does his friends. He,Derpythetroll16,and Freddy8561 are part of a team. He has appeared in quite a few videos. Appearences in videos NOTE: To see his appearences in Derpythetroll16's Roblox Animated Series, click here. Dannybaby T: He dances with Freddy8561 along with their baby sister with some stupid chinese song playing in the background. Note that the video was uploaded by either Derpythetroll16 or Darkageknight Plays, but by someone in the Derpythetroll16 family. Jello: He is the camera man who examines the jello Darkageknight Plays made. He also feels the jello and presumingly eats it with Darkageknight Plays. mint challenge! ft derpythetroll16: He, Freddy8561, Derpythetroll16, and Darkageknight Plays eat mint strips in a challenge, however he is the first eliminated since he can't take the mintiness and drinks a bottle of water quickly. In a matter of seconds, said water bottle was almost finished. Derpythetroll16's wrestling tournament feat Darkageknight Plays, derpythetrol13, and freddy8561: He appears in the first round and wrestles Derpythetroll16. However the fight only lasts 24 seconds. When Darkageknight Plays wrestles Derpythetroll16, Derpythetrol13 becomes the camera man. Derpythetroll16-Most epic anime fight feat. Darkageknight Plays/XxdarkageknightxX and Derpythetrol13: He wrestles Darkageknight Plays. Although he lands a few good blows, he is defeated because Darkageknight Plays kept on throwing him around until he was defeated. Derpythetroll16-The most epic anime fight part 2 feat. Darkageknight Plays/XxdarkageknightxX and Derpythetrol13: He is the camera man so thus he hardly plays that much of a role. However while wrestling Derpythetroll16 and Darkageknight Plays almost colide into him and Derpythetrol13 tells the people in the background to stop trying to play a role in the video, since they all want to be in the video. Dinosaur Simulator The Movie Trailer: He, XxdarkageknightxX, and Freddy8561 make a cameo standing next to a helicopter. roblox:arc of the forbidden elements new lightning flame dragonslayer arc-He appears in 2 scenes. One scene, he is scene running past Darkageknight Plays and jumping a roof. Another scene is where Darkageknight Plays demonstrates one of the arcs, the siphon and siphons health from Derpythetrol13 but then heals him using shock. Roblox:arc of the forbidden element~how to use arc changer: He doesn't have a physical appearence, but his name was seen in the server and he did have a speaking role, he was presumingly physically absent because he was fighting, according to the chat it seems like he was showing off his moves to someone. Dinosaur Simulator The Movie: He will appear along with Freddy8561 and Darkageknight Plays. Controversy Derpythetrol13 like Freddy8561 got in trouble in the summer of 2017, however he didn't get into as much trouble, the punishment is having his screen time in the rest of HSH series restricted. (In HSH Part 3, he only had one line.) Trivia *Unlike Derpythetroll16, XxdarkageknightxX, and Freddy8561 he has no social media outside of Roblox. His Roblox account is monitored by XxdarkageknightxX after the former accepted friend requests from bots.